1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shock resistant carrying case in which to transport fragile equipment, such as a portable computer, or the like. The carrying case has a body that is configured to facilitate a stable, close together stacking of a plurality of such carrying cases in an array of rows and columns that is suitable for storage and/or shipment.
2. Background Art
With the advent of portable computers, it has become desirable to be able to safely transport such computers from place-to-place while avoiding possible damage caused by shock and other mechanical forces to which the computer may be subjected during transport. Accordingly, portable computers have now been enclosed within shock resistant cases that are capable of preventing the transfer of impact forces to the computer.
However, it sometimes becomes necessary to transport or place into storage large numbers of shock resistant portable computer carrying cases. For example, the military may wish to ship a large supply of portable computers to a rugged, distant location to monitor and control a military exercise. In another case, a government agency may wish to ship a supply of portable computers to an inhospitable environment at which tests are to be conducted and recorded. Because of the relatively large size of the conventional shock resistant computer carrying cases, it is often difficult to stack a large number of such carrying cases close together so as to easily fit in the cargo hold of a truck, plane or ship, particularly when storage space is at a premium.
What is more, the carrying cases arranged in a stack have been known to shift or slide over top one another as the vehicle in which the carrying cases are transported is exposed to turbulence, steep inclines and declines, and sharp turns. Consequently, a relatively high stack of carrying cases has been known to tumble and fall over.
What would be desirable is a means by which a plurality of carrying cases in which portable computers and other fragile equipment are transported can be stacked side-by-side and one on top of the other in an efficient, close together array so as to maximize stability and minimize space consumption.
In general terms, a stackable interlocking carrying case is disclosed in which to transport a portable computer or other fragile equipment. The carrying case includes a rugged, shock resistant body having a lid pivotally attached to a base. A pair of wheels is rotatably coupled to the carrying case at one end of the base. A pair of locking feet project from the carrying case at opposite end of the base. First and second pairs of locking recesses are molded into the carrying case at opposite ends of the lid. The pair of wheels and the pair of locking feet on the base of a first carrying case are sized and positioned for receipt within respective ones of the first and second pairs of locking recesses that are formed in the lid of an adjacent carrying case. Accordingly, the first and adjacent carrying cases are stacked in close together interlocking engagement one above the other by which to prevent the first carrying case from shifting relative to the adjacent case.
A pull-out handle is recessed at an unobtrusive location within a cavity that is formed in the bottom of the base. The pull-out handle is slidable between retracted and axially extended positions to permit the case to be carried from place-to-place. In the event that is not desirable to use the pull-out handle, another handle is rotatably connected to the front of the carrying case and recessed at an unobtrusive location within a first pocket formed therein. A complementary pocket is located at the rear of the carrying case, such that when a first and adjacent carrying cases are positioned side-by-side, the respective first and complementary pockets thereof will be arranged in opposite facing alignment. Some of the rotatable handle recessed within the pocket at the front of the first carrying case is received in the complementary pocket at the rear of the adjacent carrying case, whereby the first and adjacent carrying cases are held in a close together interlocking engagement side-by-side one another. The close together interlocking relationship of one carrying case with a plurality of carrying cases that are arranged side-by-side and one on top of the other facilitates the stacking of such carrying cases in an array of rows and columns that is suitable for storage and/or shipment.